What happens next?
by CloudPrincess111
Summary: Okay, i'm not good with summaries, but this is after MR4. It's for MR4 haters, since i'm one of them, and writing this made me feel better. At some point in the series, all the random events during MR4 will be tied to good-old MR1-3. There will be Faxness
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If you're like me, you know the ending to MR4 was HORRIBLE! I mean, why'd they bring Akila? She still belonged to the scientists! That's just one of the problems with that story! Oh well…this takes place after MR4 and I think this'll make all you MR4 haters feel better. FAXNESS!! I'm gonna make this realistic, so things are gonna go real slow…kinda. But I can guarantee, it'll be at the romance level you want eventually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. All credit goes to James Patterson.

**Chapter 1**

Max POV

I sat in the dull firelight and stared at him. Did he really mean it? Was I just another Dr. Amazing or Red-Headed Wonder? For so long I'd been so sure that I was the one he loved. I was trying to talk myself into loving him. And now I'm sitting here thinking of if he meant it…if he _really_ cares that much for me.

flashback

"Max." He said grabbing my wrist. "Wait. I…I have something I need to tell you." I tried to twist my arm out of his grasp, but I couldn't escape. "Fine. What is it, Fang?" I asked irritantly. I turned to glare at him. He waited a few seconds until the flock had walked far enough away from us so they wouldn't hear what he told me. "I don't get you, Max. You keep sending me mixed signals. You fly away when I try to kiss you, but you get all possessive when I'm around other girls. I just want to get this clear. I love you, Max. Only you." He said abruptly. My eyes grew wide and I snapped my mouth shut when I realized it was wide open. I froze and I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him in awe. "I just thought you should know that…" And he ran off to join the flock. OK…that was random. But I couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. When I became aware of what was happening again, I sprinted over to the flock.

end flashback

Fang and I haven't talked since then. A few hours later we set up camp and that's where I was right now. I couldn't think of anything but Fang and the question that was going through my head right now. Would he forget about me that easily? He hasn't mentioned the Red-Headed Wonder for months now. And he no longer flinches when we mention Brigid, Doctor Amazing, or the other scientists in Antarctica. So what if I left? I took care of him and the flock for years. But did he ever really care about me? I was brought back to reality when I saw him stir. He sat up slowly and shook his head. Then I felt a chill go through me as his coal-black eyes caught mine, a blank look on his face. Then they locked on something behind me and grew wide. "Max!" He yelled. I had no time to turn before my vision was blocked by something black and I felt myself being stuffed into a rough sack. I only heard screams from the flock as the rest of them were captured. I was thrown into a large metal van and heard seven more thumps as the rest of the flock were thrown in beside me. I fell against the side of the van as it took off quickly. I twisted around in the bag, trying to get out, but it was of no use. The van took a sharp turn and I felt something hit me in the head. Hard. Then I blacked out.

--Four hours later--

"Max! Max! Wake up, Max! Come on!" I opened my eyes slowly to see the flock staring down at me. Fang's face was just inches from mine and I flinched away from him. "Max!" Angel called excitedly. She hugged me and I gave her a weak, one-handed hug. I sat up and grabbed the collar of Fang's shirt in a tight fist. I pulled his face close to mine so I could glare at him. "What Happened?" I annunciated each word clearly. "Calm down." He said releasing my grip on his shirt. "Flyboys came and got us. They got you first so we didn't stand a chance. They dumped us here." He said, motioning around the room. I finally took in my surroundings. We were in a dark room with no windows. One wall was just bars, like a jail cell. "And where exactly is _here_?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Fang sighed and turned his head away from me as he replied, "The School".

Review! Constructive criticism, people! I won't post the next chapter 'till I get at least 3 reviews!

Okay, maybe I will...I just can't resist. But **_PLEASE_** review!

And don't worry, chapters will get longer. Also, let me know if I made any grammar mistakes. Please and thank you. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(This chapter's dedicated to all those people out there who can't stand the fact that Fang could love anyone but Max. This chapter explains everything. Paragraph 7 to be exact.)

Fang POV

I woke up silently and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts of my dream. It was about Max. It was always about Max. Does she love me too? Did I just blow our friendship with those three words? Would she ever talk to me again? I sighed and looked up at her.

_She's thinking about you._

Angel, of course. If you didn't know already because you haven't read the first four books, SHAME ON YOU! I'm just kidding. If you don't know already, Angel's a mind-reader. Which makes her way too knowledgeable for her own good. But it's also a good thing sometimes. Example:

_What's she thinking?_

I thought back.

_She wonders if you meant it. Or if she's just another Brigid or…Fang? Who's "The Red-Headed Wonder"?_

I rolled my eyes. She didn't know that I knew of that silly nickname she uses when referring to my ex-girlfriend, Lissa. I shivered at the thought of her. I feel like I used her. I only liked Lissa because I needed something, someone, anyone, to fill that gap that I felt when I looked at Max. I loved Max more than anything…but I could never tell her…until a few days ago…and she could never love me back. Then I thought of Brigid and held back a laugh. Max got so possessive of me when we were in Antarctica. She even thought I _liked_ Brigid. I simply wanted to get to know her. What else was there to do on a big ship with your love furious at you? Max didn't see herself clearly. She was beautiful, smart, strong, sweet, and can hold a grudge forever. She's not too bad with comebacks either. I could never love anyone the way I love her. Too bad she couldn't see that.

_Fang! Look!_

Angel's distressed voice suddenly popped into my head. I came back to reality. There was suddenly a shadow behind Max and its eyes glowed red. "Max!" I yelled, but I had no other time to react before I had to fight off my own Flyboy army. I heard the flock scream as they faced a rude awakening. I barely saw Max in my peripheral vision. A flyboy was stuffing her into a big sack and I was suddenly furious. I saw her thrashing around in the big bag and my blood boiled. I was distracted by her and a flyboy knocked me out. I was unconscious even before they stuffed me into the bag.

I woke up on the ride there. At some point they had let us out of the bags and I looked around at the rest of the flock. They were all unconscious. I stumbled over to Max and leaned over her seemingly lifeless body.

I stared at her for a second. Her features were so calm…so untroubled…but only her face gave away any vulnerability. The rest of her body was still tensed and ready to jump up and fight. I pulled her head onto my lap and stroked her cheek.

"Ugh." Someone groaned behind me. I sat up, letting Max's head slide off my lap, and turned to see Nudge sitting up and rubbing her head. "Hey, kid." I mumbled. She looked at me, then at Max, and then back to me. "What-?" She started. She didn't get a chance to finish before the tears started pouring out. "Aw, c'mon now." I said quietly. I walked over and kneeled down to hug her. "Fang?" Gazzy said, walking over to me. I freed one of my hands and hugged him, too. God, this parenting stuff was tough. How did Max do this all the time? She was truly amazing.

_We're almost there_

Came Angel's quiet voice.

_Where? Wait, you okay, Angel?_

_I'm fine, Fang. And you'll find out._

The van screeched to a halt and two flyboys grabbed each of us. We all put up a fight, but it didn't work. Only Max would be able to fight these guys off, and she wasn't going to do any fighting any time soon. She was still knocked out. I stumbled out of the van and was carried to the place we've been trying to avoid all this time. The strong antiseptic smell filled my nose. "Welcome to the school." A labcoat said in grim satisfaction.

They dragged me into the white hallway of The School and, after dragging us around for a while, they dumped us in a big gray jail cell. I scrambled over and caught Max before she hit the hard ground. The rest of the flock was awake by now, and we were all worried. When would Max wake up? We were all leaning over her and I couldn't take it anymore. I shook her and yelled, "Max! Max! Wake up, Max! Come on!" We all breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes fluttered open. "Max!" Angel called excitedly. She hugged Max and I was relieved when Max hugged her back. Max was suddenly furious. When Angel backed away, she sat up and grabbed my shirt, pulling my face close to hers. I hoped she couldn't hear my heart beat a little faster. "What Happened?" She demanded. I explained it as simply as possible. "Calm down" I said calmly, releasing her hold on my shirt. "Flyboys came and got us. They got you first so we didn't stand a chance. They dumped us here." I motioned around the cell. Max's gaze quickly looked around and then went back to me. "And where exactly is _here_?" She demanded, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't face her gaze, so I looked away. "The School." I said. I saw her eyes flame. "THE SCHOOL?!" She yelled. "I can't BELIEVE this!!" She yelled. She jumped up and went over to the bars. "You (insert swear word here)s better let us out or you're gonna have to face one moody genetically-engineered mutant teenager!" She screamed. I sighed and got up to stand behind her. My arms encircled her waist and I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Calm down. We'll get out of here. We always do." I said quietly so no one else could hear.

Review please! Let me know how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Max POV

The fury I felt was extinguished as soon as I felt Fang's arms wrap around my waist. I felt the moisture in my eyes, but just shook my head and bit my tongue to hold it back. I jerked away from him and faced the flock, putting on a fake smile. "Okay, guys. Time to plan." We sat in a circle and put our heads together. We couldn't come up with anything. They'd increased security here since we'd been here, or this School was just more high-tech. Either way, we couldn't find a plan complicated enough.

Fang had retreated to the corner of our cell and was practicing his invisibility ability when it came to me. "Fang? Can you make other people invisible, too?" I asked. His expression turned thoughtful and he shrugged. "Try." I insisted. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes closed in concentration and I saw him disappear, but did I? I looked down at myself and a wide grin spread across my face. I couldn't see my body. I turned and hugged Fang, breaking his concentration so we were visible again. I walked back over to the flock, who were still sitting in a circle, talking. "Okay, guys." I said. I looked at Angel.

_I can't say this out loud. The cameras will pick it up. I need you to translate my thoughts to everyone else, clear?_

I thought. Angel nodded slightly and I smiled as I thought out the plan. Looks of fascination, happiness, and excitement spread across everyone's faces as they heard my thoughts translated through Angel.

"You guys up for it?" I asked aloud. They all nodded. "Well, let's do it." I said.

We waited under one of the security cameras they thought we couldn't see, looking like we had no idea it was there. The only one that could see us was moving back and forth and when it swiveled over to the corner we weren't in, we moved quickly to finish the plan. We all clung to Fang as he tried his power. Just to make sure, we looked down at one another. We were all invisible. Suddenly, the camera swiveled back to us and it locked on where we were seconds ago. It looked around, but couldn't see us.

_Angel, can you transfer my thoughts to them from now until we're out of hearing range?_

I thought.

_Sure Max. Just get everyone out of here safely._

She thought back.

That's when the alarms went off. Before long, at least ten flyboys came in and started looking around. Gazzy snickered and I covered his mouth. Too late. The Flyboys all turned in our direction.

_Run!_

I ordered. We ran out the door quickly, making sure we didn't touch any Flyboys or make any noise. We dashed through the halls and went straight for the window at the end of the hall. But Angel tripped over a bucket in the hallway and she fell, moving away from Fang so she was visible again. "Angel!" I yelled.

_Run Max! Don't look back. I'll be fine. Get out of here!_

She thought to me. But I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't. Fang growled behind me as I ran back to pick her up. "Go! Now! We'll catch up!" He ordered. I heard a crash as the window broke and the flock escaped. Well, most of it. Fang ran over and helped me pick up Angel. I held her close and ran to the window. But by then, Flyboys were all around us. There was no way out.

_Think Max, think._

My voice, of course. What, don't you have one? No? Well lucky you. But I listened to it. I stopped and thought. "Hold on tight, Angel." I ordered. "Stay right behind me, Fang." He nodded. I used my super speed to fly through the wave of Flyboys and to the window. Fang flew out first and I handed him Angel. But I couldn't get out. Flyboys had grabbed me and were pulling me back in. I saw Fang hand Angel to Iggy and order them to fly off. They obeyed and Fang turned back to me. His face was furious and he started attacking the Flyboys around me. But one grabbed him and by then we didn't have a chance.

"Well, well, Maximum. Looks like you couldn't get away this time." A labcoat chuckled. I punched him in the face and smiled as he fell backwards.

"Let's go." A Flyboy said in his mechanical voice. "We'll be keeping an eye on you now, Maximum."

They took us to a new cell. A smaller one with more cameras. Fantastic. I slumped on the wall and rubbed my temples. Let's see, on my list of things to worry about are…

Fang saying he loves me

The flock getting hurt out there alone without a leader

Us getting experimented on

Me dying…or worse…

Fang dying.

Then I felt like my head was splitting open. I grabbed my head and cringed. I heard a blood curdling scream and realized it was me. I faintly heard Fang yelling my name. "Max! Max! Max look at me! Max! What's wrong Max?!" He yelled. Visions of a lot of things I didn't understand flashed through my head. I saw the cameras, the room, the school, cages, the outside of the school, keys, Fang, me, the flock, Jeb, and…Oh god…what was…Holy crap.

I shook that picture out of my head and was brought back to reality. Fang was kneeling in front of me and leaning over me, inches away. At some point I had fallen over and was lying on my back. "Max! Are you okay?!" He asked. I looked into his usually emotionless black eyes and saw genuine concern.

"Geroff me. I'm fine. Just another headache." I mumbled. He sighed, looking away. When he looked back, he looked calm again.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"A lot of things that didn't make sense…and I saw things like the school, keys, you, the flock, Jeb, cages, this room, cameras, and…never mind." I said, blushing and sitting up. Fang was suddenly interested. Too interested.

"What, what did you see?" He insisted with a slight, alluring smile.

"N-nothing." I mumbled. I turned my head away from him. He cupped my chin in his palm and pulled my face over to look at him.

"Tell me." He insisted. I shook my head. He leaned in closer. I tried to pull back, but my back was already against a wall. "_Please?"_ He begged. His voice was persuasive and his sweet breath filled my head. My thoughts were scattered, but I still managed to keep my determined face on.

"M-maybe later."

Great. I'd blown my cover with the defeated tone in my voice. Fang smiled in victory and drew back. My heart skipped a beat at his smile. It seemed to stop the world from spinning if just for a few seconds.

"We'd better find a way out of here." He said suddenly. I snapped my mouth shut, realizing I was gawking.

"Try your ability again." I suggested. He nodded. His eyes closed in concentration, but he stayed visible.

"Don't try. This room stops you from using any of your abilities. We're not as dumb as you think." A labcoat said, walking into the room. "Please come with me." He said, turning his back on us. He walked a few steps away then turned back to see if we were following. We both just stared at him and I raised an eyebrow.

"So, lemme get this straight. You want _us_ to just _follow _you into our death beds? NO, thanks."

The labcoat got really mad. "I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way…" He trailed off. Four flyboys flew into the cell. Fang and I spread our wings, ready for a fight. What I wasn't ready for was the stinging sensation behind us. I was suddenly very sleepy and my eyes drooped. I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

Hope u liked it. REVIEW! As if you need a reminder. U ppl know that all that us authors want. And subscribers. That too. But lemme know about any grammar mistakes or if anybody's OOC. I know Fang's a little too mushy, but I couldn't find a way to make the story faxier, so he's just a _tad_ OOC. Next chapter will be up soon. I've already finished writing it, I just want to post it later so it doesn't look like i've already finished the first 9 chapters. XD.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(AN: I've decided that I'll post one chapter after I get two reviews for the previous one. There's your motivation. Tell your friends. The sooner you review, the sooner I'll post chapters.)

Fang POV

I opened my eyes slowly. My eyesight was blurry, so I closed my eyes in defeat. I tried to remember what had happened...

A labcoat came to get us…

We chose the hard way…

Four flyboys came out…

I felt something hit me from behind…

I turned to Max…

Oh ya. That's when I saw that newest genetically-engineered mutant that the labcoats came up with. They looked like a human crossed with something with poisonous spikes. I saw it stab Max with a spike coming out of its hand. Then I felt a stab too…that's when I lost consciousness.

Now here I was. And where exactly was "here"? I had no idea…I tried to open my eyes again. I could make out my surroundings this time. I was definitely in a lab…but how come I could barely see? I realized I could barely feel any part of my body. And I wasn't breathing.

Oh god.

Was this death? If it was, I was extremely disappointed. I would be really bored for the rest of eternity…I looked around at the lab again. And saw the last thing I wanted to. Max. In a tank. Aw, crap…was I…I put my hands out in front of me and my question was answered. My hands hit the thick glass, making a thumping noise. I saw Max's eyes flutter open. I saw a blurry white blob that had to be a labcoat coming in to inspect the noise. But…wait…labcoats aren't that short…and they don't have wings…aw, man. What was she doing?

_I'll save you, Fang. You and Max. Just wait a sec…where are the controls…Ugh…I guess I'll have to do this the hard way._

_Angel! What are you _doing_! You're gonna get caught!_

_I'm saving you, and I hope we do get caught. I can take over the guy's mind and he can show me where the controls are._

I rolled my eyes. I hated having these mental conversations with Angel. She couldn't hear the malice in my voice.

_Aha!_

Angel thought. She grabbed a big stool and stood on her tip-toes to reach the top of Max's tank. She quickly unscrewed the top and Max's head popped out of the water. Her breath came in wild gasps. I didn't miss the way she flipped her hair back…I was ashamed of myself. At a time like this, I had no right to think about how beautiful Max is…how her wet hair framed her face…how the liquid in the tank made her skin shine…how her wet clothes clung to her body… I shook my head. Bad Fang, bad! She didn't like you. What were you thinking? You had no right to think of her like that… and she could never…would never think of _you _that way…

Then I was paddling my way to the surface of my tank. "Thanks, I guess." I mumbled to Angel.

"You're welcome, I guess." She said with a smile. I shook my hair out and looked over at Max to see her staring at me. I turned away quickly and started heading towards the door.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, addressing Angel.

"Don't worry. They're still gone. I snuck off to save you guys." She said with a smile. I felt the heat radiating off of Max.

"YOU SNUCK OUT?! They must all be worried sick! Angel, do you realize what you just did?!" She screamed.

"Max! Quiet!" I demanded.

She huffed and Angel whispered, "I sent them messages. They know. Only Gazzy's mad, 'cuz he didn't get to come." Max cooled down a little.

"Come on! Let's go already!" I insisted.

"Since when do you call the shots?" Max demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Since we're about to be caught and killed." I said, glaring at her. I walked out the door without looking back. I inspected the hall. Nobody. "So, did you see them?" I asked.

"See who?" Max asked, coming up next to me.

"The new mutants. You know, the ones that captured us?" Max looked puzzled. "Whatever…" I said rolling my eyes. We were working our way down the hall now. How come they haven't caught us yet? It couldn't be this easy. We turned the corner and got our answer.

Standing in front of us was about fifty Flyboys and the new mutants. Hm…we needed a nickname for them…what were they anyway? The fight was definitely in their favor. Don't get me wrong, we put up a heck of a fight, but c'mon! We had about half of them knocked out when the other half grabbed us. Fantastic.

An hour later

And here we were again…in a cell…being watched by about a hundred cameras…would we ever get out of this place?

Well? What do you think? Review! I've got the first 10 chapters done. It's up to you people out there (yes I mean **_YOU_**) to make me post them. You know how. (If you don't I told you at the beginning of this chappy.) So hurry up! What are you waiting for?! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(AN: Wow, u ppl must really like this fanfic. Three chapters in one day. Whoo! Well, here's chapter 5:)

Max POV

I slumped against the wall and placed my head in my hands. This was the worst. We were still captured, and just after we got Angel safe, she got herself captured again! She was in the corner, avoiding my gaze. She knew I was mad. She could hear me thinking all kinds of things I wish she couldn't. She was my baby. I didn't want her to feel bad, but she may have just lost her own life! I rubbed my temples and my eyes shot open when I felt pressure between my wings. It would've been more natural for me to moan, or sigh…or purr. But I couldn't let Fang know I enjoyed it. I glared up at him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to help you relax." He said soothingly. I never realized how smooth his voice was. He started massaging between my wings again. Ugh, this was horrible! I loved it. But I couldn't relax! I couldn't! It took all my strength, but I didn't let Fang know I enjoyed it. I still couldn't think, though. My head was full of thoughts of Fang. What he'd said to me, just a few days ago…I let out a sigh of relief when he pulled away and walked to the other wall. Angel replaced his spot next to me.

_He really loves you, Max_

_I know_

There was a sudden rumble and the room filled with a thick purple gas.

"What is-?" Angel started. Fang and I exchanged horrified glances.

"You three have given us quite a lot of trouble, so we're taking every precaution. I promise, this won't hurt. Just sit still and cooperate." A voice from the loudspeaker said.

"Damn it…" I mumbled under my breath.

"What're we gonna do, Max?" Angel said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well, we're certainly not gonna cooperate. That'd give them the wrong impression." I said. "Just hold your breath, guys. I'll think of something. Hey, Angel. You can breathe underwater. Try doing it in poisonous gas, 'kay?" I said. She nodded. Fang looked like he was struggling, but he'd live…well, hopefully…

_Well, Voice? Now would be a _very _good time to help us out. Any ideas?_

…What a surprise…it didn't answer. Get it together, Max. Think, think, think… oh god. I couldn't take it. I had to breathe. I'm sorry, guys. I failed…

(AN: Sorry it's such a short chapter. I don't have much time nowadays. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Remember, 2 reviews and the next chapter will be up shortly after.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

( You guys are CRAZY. I posted 3 CHAPTERS yesterday! And I just recently got, like, 5 reviews on chapter 5! So here's chappy 6. BTW, I was thinking of throwing in some Niggy. What d'you guys think? Lemme know in the comments.)

Max POV

My eyes opened slowly to a big white room. Ugh. I'd been here before. I tried to sit up, but I was tied to the table. I moved my head to the left and saw Fang. He was still unconscious. But I saw his chest moving up and down with his breathing. Good sign. At least he was alive.

_You're awake?_

Angel asked. I turned my head to look at her.

_Ya, baby. It's okay. We'll get out of this. We've been here before._

_I know, Max._

I closed my eyes and concentrated. The rest of the flock was out there…Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Akila. They were safe, for the moment, with Iggy watching them. Let's hope they can find a safe place to hide until we get back. Now, to deal with our dilemma here…We were all tied up in a lab, Fang was still unconscious, and, wait for it…

Omega just walked into the room along with two of the newest mutant freaks.

"Hello, Maximum. You remember me?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh ya. Aren't you that mutant with the superiority complex?" I asked. Omega looked taken aback.

"Silence! You will not talk to your master that way!" One of the mutants spoke up. I finally got a good look at them. They were a cross of a human and a scorpion. Let's call them Scorpios. I know, genius, right?

Wait rewind there, did they just call that egotistical censored our master?! "Are you telling me that this freak is supposed to be our 'master'?" I would've put quotes around the word, but I was kinda tied down at the moment (okay, bad joke). Omega approached me.

"That's right. The scientists put me in charge of all of the new models, and you. But you have become quite an inconvenience. I'm here to exterminate you, Maximum." He said calmly.

I heard a deep growl and looked over to see Fang glaring at Omega furiously. I was extremely relieved to see him awake. "Your boyfriend too, if you don't cooperate." I blushed.

"H-he's not-" I started. Omega held up his hand.

"We'll be taking the little one first. Then when she is disposed-of, you'll be next. Your boyfriend will be kept here for further experiments, but he'll live for a little longer, so please cooperate." Omega said. He walked over to Angel and started letting her off of the table. She looked at me helplessly.

_Run, Angel. As soon as he lets you out. Just leave us. We can get out of here by ourselves. Let everyone else know we're okay. We'll get out of here eventually. Just focus on yourself right now. Get out. Whatever you have to do, get out. Do you understand me?_

She nodded slightly. As soon as Omega undid the last iron bar holding Angel in, she shot off the table and through the roof. God, I loved that kid. Thank god we were on the top level, too. I watched her zoom off and smiled.

_Good girl_

I thought.

Omega was furious. The two Scorpios were staring up at the ceiling, but couldn't do anything. Hah. They didn't even have wings. So Angel got away. Easy as that. Yet, here Fang and I sat. Just waiting. Omega cussed under his breath. "Well, I guess it's your turn Maximum. And thanks to your little friend, your boyfriend gets to die, too. Omega let me out as two more Scorpios entered the room. They grabbed me and Omega went and undid Fang. The other two Scorpios grabbed Fang. I looked at him and he nodded slightly. I could barely even tell if he did. At the exact same time, we elbowed our Scorpios in the stomach and they doubled over. Seems like we've found their weak spot already. Fang and I shot through the opening that Angel had made. When we were outside, we both burst out laughing.

We flew for a few hours, but couldn't find the flock. It was getting dark, and we didn't want to have to fly while we couldn't see any Flyboys or Scorpios, so Fang and I landed in a cave. It was a pretty small cave, so it was kinda awkward. I started a fire and Fang went hunting. He came back with a couple of desert rats and we roasted them over the fire.

There was an awkward amount of space between us. I knew Fang was waiting for me to make the first move. To let him know how _I _felt. I sighed. He looked over at me, looking for an answer. I turned away quickly. I didn't know what to say.

_Who're you kidding, Max? You know you love him. You just have to say it. You already know he loves you._

My stupid voice. It's extremely good at popping up at the worst possible times. I looked back over at Fang. I knew the voice was right. Why couldn't I just admit it to him. I looked him in the eyes.

"Fang…I…I…"

(AN: I know, the worst possible ending. But the next chapter will be up soon. I may even do it now. Toodles!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(I'm throwin' in a new character, just 'cuz I'm bored)

Fang POV

I woke up to hear Max arguing with someone. I looked over and saw that Omega freak.

"-I'm here to exterminate you, Maximum" Was the only thing I heard him say. I growled, surprised at the extreme hate that I felt towards him. "Your boyfriend too, if you don't cooperate, Maximum." He said.

I laughed inwardly. I didn't own that title…yet. "We'll be taking the little one first. Then when she is disposed-of, you'll be next. Your boyfriend will be kept here for further experiments, but he'll live for a little longer, so please cooperate." He said. Pfft. Like they'd take me or Max without a fight. I saw Angel nod slightly towards Max as Omega let her off the table. What were they planning?

That question was answered soon enough. Angel shot off the table and out the ceiling. I cringed as I saw her smash into the ceiling, but when I opened my eyes, she wasn't just a smear on the wall. She'd actually broken through. I was really proud of her.

Then Omega announced that it was our turn. As the Scorpion-people let us off of our tables, we looked at eachother. I loved our silent communications. We knew eachother so well, by now, that we could just tell. We both elbowed our Scorpios in the stomach and shot through the ceiling. It was too easy. But we didn't have anyone following us, since the scientists had put all their trust in the Scorpios who didn't have wings…they're not as smart as they think they are.

After flying for a few hours, we flew down to a cave to rest and escape the darkness. Max started a fire while I went hunting. I picked up some desert rats and got back just as Max was finishing up the fire. We both leaned against the cave wall and scarfed down our desert rats. When we were done, we just sat there. No words between us. Just an awkward silence. Max looked away, deep in thought. Then she looked back at me and I was captured in her beautiful eyes.

"Fang…I…I…" She started. I hoped my face didn't give away how anxious I was. "I love you, Fang." She said suddenly. (AN: Didn't see that coming rolls eyes I know it's a little cheesy. Deal with it!) I couldn't take it anymore. I took off my usually emotionless mask and smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that." I said, pulling her into my arms. I pulled her lips to mine, and kissed her gently at first, then more fiercely.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled against her lips. Maybe she wouldn't run away this time.

The kiss was long and sweet. I longed to go further, but I didn't want to push her over the edge. We were locked together for at least 5 minutes, then I pulled away. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. We had another one of those silent communications. God, I loved those. We could both see the pleasure…the longing in each other's eyes. I shook my head slowly. Not tonight. Her lips formed in a pout and I chuckled.

But the moment couldn't last. We heard a thump at the front of the cave and turned to see a dirty heap of feathers lying on the ground. I hopped up, thinking it was a Flyboy, but Flyboys had the white, ugly, misshapen wings. These wings were golden brown with black tips and streaked with a darker brown… Max was there before me. She helped the bird kid up. I looked it over. It was male, about our age. He was covered in bruises and scratches. He was gripping his side, his fingers drenched in blood. He was dressed just like us. Dirty, black jeans and a black windbreaker. He was unconscious.

"Fang! Get something to stop the bleeding!" Max ordered. I grabbed a cloth from my backpack and ran over, handing it to her. She pressed it against his side and he woke up and cringed. "Are you alright? What happened? – Fang! Water!" She ordered. I scrambled back over to the backpack, pulled out a water bottle, and tossed it to her. God, she was bossy. She caught it without looking away from the boy.

"I-I'm fine…these…these…flying wolf men attacked me. They had glowing red eyes…" He trailed off. Max and I looked at eachother.

"Flyboys." We said together. He sat up slowly.

"Be careful. If you move around too much the wound will open again." Max said. His eyes grew wide and he tucked his wings in and backed up against the cave wall.

"I-I can explain, I-"

"It's okay. You're not alone. You don't have to explain anything." Max said. She spread her wings and I followed. He stumbled towards us.

"Th-there are more of us?" He said. Max nodded. "Is there anyone else?" He asked slowly. I nodded, stealing his attention away from Max.

"Yes. There are four more of us…and two dogs. We got separated but we're finding our way back to them. What about you? Are you alone?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"I've been on the run by myself for…forever. I escaped the School when I was 5." He said.

"So, what's your name? I'm Max and this is Fang." Max said, motioning to me.

"I'm Cain." He said.

"Here, Cain, drink this. It'll help you feel better." Max said, handing him the water. "You should get some sleep too. A Flyboy attack takes a lot out of you. And I can't even imagine fighting one alone." Max said. Cain took a big swig of the water.

"What're you talking about, Max? If anyone could take Flyboys alone it'd be you." I said.

"Oh. Are you you two…you know…" He trailed off. We looked at eachother and a blush spread across Max's face. We just kissed and said we loved eachother…does that mean we're together?

"NO!" We said together.

"OH, okay." He said. He slumped against the cave wall and quickly fell asleep. Fang and I decided to do the same. We sat on the wall opposite of Cain's and I saw Max close her eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. But I wasn't ready to sleep…

(AN: Hmm…what could he mean by that? wink wink

I'm just kidding. That won't happen until MUCH later on.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(My god, guys. Here's chapter 8. It's been 2 days and i've ALREADY got up 6 more chapters! Gotta luv those reviews!)

Max POV

My inner turmoil got the best of me, and I spilled my guts. "I love you, Fang." I said. You've read chapter 7, you know the rest. But here's my view on this new-bird-kid issue.

-Then I heard a thump and turned to see a flyboy…no…not a flyboy. I ran over and started taking care of the bird kid. I looked him over. I'm not gonna lie, he was handsome. That's an understatement. He was wearing a tight black windbreaker that clung to his perfect 6-pack. He had on black jeans, just like Fang. They were almost twins. Except, this kid had light brown hair, and his wings were golden brown streaked with darker brown with black tips.

I ordered Fang to get me something to stop the bleeding and he did. When I pressed it against his wound, his eyes flew open and he gasped. "Are you alright? What happened? – Fang! Water!" I yelled. He obeyed. Good boy. That'll help him later tonight…wink wink (If you don't get that, good for you. AN: I'm just kidding. That won't come until a few more chapters into the story.) He tossed a water bottle at me and I caught it effortlessly.

"I-I'm fine…these…these…flying wolf men attacked me. They had glowing red eyes…" Fang and I looked at eachother as he walked up beside me.

"Flyboys." We said together. I looked outside quickly to check for flyboys following him, but we were safe…for now.

He tried to sit up. "Be careful. If you move around too much the wound will open again." I warned. Then he gasped and drew in his wings, backing against a wall.

"I-I can explain!" He stuttered.

"It's okay. You're not alone. You don't have to explain anything." I said. I spread my wings and Fang followed me. He stared at me and stumbled towards me.

"Th-there are more of us?" He said. I nodded. "Is there anyone else?" He asked. Fang stole his attention by nodding. He seemed a little jealous…

"Yes. There are six more of us…and two dogs. We got separated but we're finding our way back to them. What about you? Are you alone?" Fang asked. He nodded.

"I've been on the run by myself for…forever. I escaped The School when I was 5." He said.

"So, what's your name? I'm Max and this is Fang" I said pointing to Fang.

"I'm Cain." He said.

"Here, Cain, drink this. It'll help you feel better." I handed him the water bottle and he drank the whole thing.

"You should get some sleep, too. A Flyboy attack takes a lot out of you. And I can't even imagine fighting one alone." I said, shaking my head.

"What're you talking about, Max? If anyone could take Flyboys alone it'd be you." Fang said.

"Oh. Are you two…you know…" He trailed off.

"NO!" We said together. I looked away from Fang, blushing.

"Oh, okay." He said smiling. He slumped against the cave wall and quickly fell asleep.

Fang and I sat against the opposite wall, watching him. I got tired, so I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in my normal sleeping position. I didn't hear anything, but my senses were telling me to open my eyes. I opened them to see Fang, inches away. He leaned closer, and I leaned back, falling onto the ground. He laughed. "Calm down. I just need to talk." He whispered. I sat up and looked at him.

"Well, then talk." I demanded. He glanced over his shoulder at Cain and then back at me.

"I don't think we can trust him." He said abruptly. I guess I expected this.

"What?" I asked. Like I didn't hear what he said.

"He just _happens _to drop into the one cave that has two bird kids in it? He just _happens _to not be with anybody? There just _happens_ to be no flyboys following him after a flyboy attack? Hmm? Try and tell me he's not dangerous." He said.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, Fang, but we have no proof. We'll be careful for now, but if we help him, it won't hurt anybody." I said calmly.

"Do you _honestly_ think I'm that stupid?" He said, lowering his face to mine again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"I know you like him. I saw the way you looked at him. And you think that you can make me think that you _just_ want to help him?" He said furiously.

"Fang…" I said, getting a little nervous. "You know I love you. Do you want proof?" I asked.

"It'd help…" He shrugged. I locked my arms around his neck and was only inches from his face, when I saw Cain move from across the cave. I looked at Fang in apology and moved away from him just as Cain sat up.

Fang was really sour for the rest of the night. Apparently, he REALLY wanted that second kiss. I guess he'd have to wait. Cain went back to sleep almost immediately, but Fang and I couldn't sleep. But I didn't want to try and kiss him again with the risk of Cain seeing. We'd just keep this a secret for now.

I was deep in thought about the flock when Fang walked over and sat next to me. "So, will you tell me what you saw, now?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted to make this hard for him.

"Saw when?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. At the school." He persisted.

"OOOH. I _guess_ I could tell you. Or maybe I forgot…" I said, putting a finger to my chin.

"Max." He said angrily. I giggled.

"I'm just kidding. Cheer up grumpy. I'll tell you what I saw, but you have to do something first…" I trailed off. He smiled and leaned in. Our lips barely brushed when Cain shuddered. "Ugh." I huffed. "Oh, well, I'll tell you anyway. I saw …you and me…" I trailed off.

"Me and you doing what?" He asked. I blushed.

"You and me…kissing." I muttered.

"That's what you were embarrassed about? That's what you were…disgusted about?" He looked a little hurt.

"Well, at the time, I had no _idea_ how much I loved you. But I was never disgusted…just embarrassed." I corrected. He seemed to feel better. "Let's go to bed now. We'll need to find the flock in the morning." I whispered. He nodded. I laid down and felt him lay down beside me. My breathing became steadier and I shivered as I felt him cuddle up next to me and wrap his arms around my waist. His sweet breath came slower and slower on the back of my neck, and as the irresistible scent of him filled my head, I drifted off to sleep.

(AN: How was that? I know it's still pretty short...srry. But I go for quality, not quantity. XD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(AN: OOH! This chapter's gonna be faxy! Still rated T, tho. Hopefully I'll get to M before ch. 20…or sooner…or later? What d'you guys think? Let me know in the comments. I won't post again until somebody answers my question. BTW, if u like Twilight by Stephenie Meyer, check out my fanfic. It's gonna be rated M, but it's not gonna get too graphic. I just wanna be safe. So check it out! I'm posting it right after I put up this chapter.)

Fang POV

I woke up in the morning, the happiest man in the world. It wasn't a dream. Max was still in front of me, my arms still around her. But at one point during the night, she had turned around and cuddled into my chest. I sighed and tightened my arms around her. I vowed to never let anyone hurt my Max again.

Her eyes fluttered open and I kissed her hair softly. "Good morning." I whispered.

"Mmm." She moaned nuzzling into my chest.

"C'mon we better get up before Cain sees us like this." I whispered.

"Ugh. I don't wanna get up…" She moaned, clutching onto my dirt-covered shirt. I chuckled and pushed her away as gently as I could manage. I sat up and whispered in her ear, "Be right back." I heard her grumble something about not leaving her, but didn't hear the rest as I jumped out the mouth of the cave.

I looked back to see Cain just waking up. Thoughts of what I told Max last night filled my head. God, I was such a jerk! I've finally got the girl that I've been wanting since I met her, and I get all jealous! But not anymore…I'll trust that guy until he gives me a reason not to…

(AN: Yay! I'm gonna have two POVs in one chapter! Whoo!)

Max POV

I woke up slowly, wrapped in Fang's ropey arms. I never wanted to leave them. "Good Morning." He whispered. That just made me want to have him more. His velvet-soft voice made me tired and I couldn't get up.

"Mmm" I moaned, squirming closer to him.

"C'mon we better get up before Cain sees us like this." He whispered. I agreed-and I should've been mad at the fact that he was calling the shots now-but I was too comfortable. I grabbed his shirt and tried to pull myself closer to him.

"Ugh. I don't wanna get up…" I moaned. He chuckled and pushed me away. He kneeled down to whisper,

"Be right back." in my ear.

"NO, don't leave me, Fang." I mumbled helplessly. But he was already jumping out the mouth of the cave. I watched as his wings caught a gust of wind and he soared off gracefully. I stared after him until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I heard shuffling.

I looked over at Cain. He was just getting up, and stretched. "Good Morning." I said, getting up quickly and straightening my hair.

"Oh, hey. Where's that goth guy, uh, Chomper?" He asked.

"It's Fang. And he's not goth." I corrected.

"Oh, right." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"So, where'd he go?" Cain asked again. I thought it over, but I didn't really know.

"I don't know. He just said he'd be right back." I said, shrugging. Cain nodded.

"I'm gonna go wash off in the stream a few miles away. Be right back." He said. He headed towards the mouth of the cave, but stopped and turned, looking at me…not directly in the eyes. (AN: if you catch my drift. cough) "By the way…thanks for helping me out. I don't know what I would've done." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to flinch away, but maybe I was just being uptight. He was probably just being polite. My breath caught as he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. Okay…he's still just being friendly…probably…then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. WOW! Definitely **NOT** just being friendly!

I would've pulled back and slapped him, but he just quickly pecked me on the cheek and ran out of the cave, jumping gracefully into the air. I probably wouldn't be able to anyway. I was too shocked.

I could tell my eyes were wide, my face flushed. I touched the place where he kissed me. It seemed to burn under my touch. I went over to my backpack and took out a washcloth and the bottle of water. I poured some water on the washcloth and quickly scrubbed my face. I felt so…so…_filthy._ Even though I was… but I don't mean physically. But, seriously! I just _let_ him kiss me! God! What was wrong with me?!

At that moment, Fang flew in. I decided to scrub my whole face. They'd be able to tell if I scrubbed just that part, with all the dirt crusted all over my face. "Where's Cain?" He asked.

"He went to wash off in the stream." I replied, getting up and walking over to him, still scrubbing my face. Suddenly, he got an evil grin on his face, and he grabbed my hand that was holding the wash cloth and took it from me, tossing it aside. He placed my arm around his neck and I placed the other one in his hair, knotting my fingers in it. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I smiled, too, and stood on my tip-toes to reach my lips to his.

But just as our lips barely touched, we were interrupted again. We heard the swish of wings and quickly separated. I turned and Cain seemed indifferent, so, apparently, he hadn't seen us. "Well, we've gotta go now, Cain." Fang said.

"Ya. Wanna come with?" I asked. Fang glared at me and turned me away from him so he couldn't read our lips.

"Max! It's not like we're asking him to come to the store with us! If he comes with, he's gonna want to actually join the flock!" Fang whispered, outraged.

"That's the point, Fang. What'd be wrong with having him in the flock? He's injured, he's alone, and he's like us. I can't just leave him. It's easy for me to be obnoxious in front of the flock, but I can't refuse to help someone who needs it." I stated matter-of-factly. God, what was getting into me?! He just kissed me, and here I was defending him! I must be one sick mutant.

Fang huffed, but closed his eyes, frowning, and rubbed his temples for a second. When he opened his eyes, there was a hint of a fake smile on his face. "You're right. We have to help him. Just…don't get carried away. He could still be an enemy." He said. I smiled in return and turned back to Cain.

"Well? What about it? You comin'?" I asked. Cain didn't take a second to think.

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, jumping out of the cave. The guys didn't follow right away. I turned to see them talking, still at the mouth of the cave. I decided they'd catch up, so I just kept flying.

A few minutes later, Fang appeared at my side. "What'd you guys talk about?" I asked without looking at him. He didn't answer so I looked over at him. He was furiously glaring out in the opposite direction of me. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He replied simply. I couldn't tell which question he was referring to…maybe both. But I knew he was mad at me. I just didn't know why…

(AN: How was it? Like always, REVIEW! I've only got two more pre-prepared chapters, so after those, chapters will be coming a lot slower. But I can write fast if I have motivation. Which means, REVIEW!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Fang POV

I was still mad at Max for letting that…that…outsider just become one of us without knowing anything about him, but she'd never give in. So I did.

But as I walked to the mouth of the cave after Max, I glared at Cain.

"What's wrong? You jealous?" He asked slyly.

"Jealous of what?" I asked with a frown.

"That I kissed her before you. Now you don't have a chance." He said with an evil smile. I was taken aback. H-he…k-kissed…Max?!

"What are you talking about? Max would never kiss you!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe she did…maybe she didn't…" He said, looking away and smiling. I ground my teeth together and growled at him. My fists were shaking at my sides. I looked away from him and, gradually, the shaking stopped. Would Max kiss him? Maybe this was payback for the whole Lissa and Brigid thing. Though, there never really _was_ a "Brigid thing"…and the "Lissa thing" was just loneliness…

I couldn't take it anymore. Without another word, I jumped out the mouth of the cave after Max. I'd make her explain later. After I caught up to her, I was still shaking with rage. She didn't notice at first. "What'd you guys talk about?" She asked. I didn't answer. "What's wrong?" She asked, finally noticing my sneer.

"Nothing." I responded blankly. I had no idea which question I was responding to, but I wouldn't clarify. I didn't really care. I just wanted the truth. Now. "Max." I said, turning to her. I was gonna ask her if she really kissed him, but Cain flew up beside her, a too-big grin on his face.

"Yes?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nevermind."

We flew for a few hours, no words between us. Max was talking with Cain the whole way playing the "getting to know you" game. I rolled my eyes every time she giggled at his cheesy jokes.

I now had a reason to hate him.

(AN: Sorry, that was really short. The next one will be longer…and juicy…definite Fax. ;D)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(This one's faxy. Enjoy…BTW this is my last pre-written chapter, so they're gonna come out a little slower from now on, but I have no life, so there won't be too long of a delay, as long as I have REVIEWERS to cheer me on. wink wink nudge nudge)

Max POV

I felt Fang glaring at me the entire trip. His gaze burned a hole in the back of my head, but I never looked back at him. I wouldn't let him know how upset I was. I _had_ to know why he was mad! But I put on my happy face and started talking with Cain. Turns out, he's not a half-bad guy. But he's definitely no Fang.

We flew for hours, but there was no sign of the flock. We flew into a clearing in the woods for the night. Cain went to sleep right away. He was still recovering from the flyboy attack. It was quite unusual, considering our amazing healing ability.

I sat by the fire for a while, looking up at the sky. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned and saw nothing.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the trees, but still saw nothing. "Max." Someone called behind me. I turned, but before I could see who it was, I was pushed against a tree.

His lips met mine fiercely. I tried to resist, but was pushed against a tree. How could I get away? My wings were squished behind me, so I couldn't take off, and he held my hands over my head, so I couldn't push him away.

He drew back to take a breath, and I met Fang's heated eyes. "Fang, what are you-" But he cut me off by kissing me again. When he was finished, he drew back slowly, his head down so I couldn't see his expression.

"I'm sorry." He said after a long pause. "I…I had to…I _have _to. I have to know." He looked up. "Did you kiss him?" He asked. I looked away, ashamed. I really shouldn't be…I mean, it was just on the cheek…and it was him, not me... "I knew it." He said, looking away. He turned around and started walking away, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Fang." I whispered. "Yes. I kissed him. But not on purpose. It meant nothing, and it was all him. It was a surprise attack! Besides, it was only on the cheek. Did you _not_ see me scrubbing my cheek like hell?" I asked with a weak laugh.

He turned to me. His face was filled with an un-fang-like emotion. He looked sad and pained…but still, deep down…happy. He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I couldn't stand it, Max. I'd probably kill myself if I spent another day thinking you loved him…not me…" He looked away, dropping his hand.

"Fang. I could never love anyone else…It's been you since I first met you. And I never _will_ love anyone else."

(AN: Hmm…things are moving pretty fast…oh well! That's what you get! And could she really mean it? Or will someone else come along? Let's leave u with that thought. Back to the story!)

Fang took me in his arms, kissing me passionately. I never wanted to separate from him, but we were both out of breath and sleepy.

We parted and looked into eachother's eyes for the longest time. He took my hand and led me to the side next to the fire opposite of Cain. We laid down side-by-side and his arms wrapped around me. I cuddled as close to him as I could, and put my hands around his neck. There was nothing that could tear us apart again. Or was there?

(AN: Okay, that was a pretty cheesy chapter. Oh, well. It's about 1:00 in the morning here, and that's the best I can do. But those fax lovers out there probably won't mind, now will you? And don't worry, the flock will come back in a little while. I'm not exactly sure if I want Cain to stay and be part of the flock or have him be an enemy…hmm…what do you guys think? Hm? Let me know in your reviews. I won't post again, even if i've finished the chapter, until I get an answer. Please and thank you! Toodles!)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(AN: I didn't get too many reviews on chapter 11 to cheer me on…thanks a lot…but I'm writing anyway, since I know how much you guys luv my story. Thanks to

Blackroes14, wishIhadwings, Ciaobellla, and iluvnudge, who were the only ppl to review for me. TT Anywho, here's chappy 12. I decided not to make this M. Amethyst-Violet was right. They're still too young.)

**Max POV**

I woke up in shock. I wasn't where I went to sleep. Then it hit me. Or rather, _something _hit me.

"MAX!" Someone squealed. I recognized the voice even before I opened my eyes. Angel. Wait…Angel?

"Angel? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? I've been here for days." She said. I finally looked around. We were still in the woods, but not the same place I went to sleep. I suddenly realized the absence of Fang's arm around my waist. I shot up into a sitting position. "Over there." Angel whispered, pointing over to a tree on the far side of the clearing we were in.

I barely recognized Fang's dark form on one of the tall branches. "He carried you here last night. He and that Cain guy." She said. I stood slowly.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Hmm…" Angel said putting her index finger to her chin. "Nudge flew over to that beach a few miles away…Iggy and Gazzy flew off to test a bomb where nobody could get hurt, I think Akila went with Nudge, and Total is…right here!" She said picking him up and smiling.

"Hiya." He said cheerfully before Angel put him back down.

"And Cain?" I asked slowly.

"Umm…I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was talking with Fang." She shrugged.

"Thanks, Baby. I'll be right back. Stay right here, okay? And stay out of my thoughts, please." I said as calmly as I could. I trusted Cain, but…where was he? I couldn't help getting suspicious. It was still dark, so I could barely see Fang against the shadow of the tree. I remembered something and turned swiftly. "Angel, baby, do the others know about Cain?" I asked. She shook her head.

I let out a sigh of relief. They didn't take him away and accuse him of being an infiltrator or something. They actually were where Angel told me they were…hopefully. I turned back and walked until I was directly under Fang.

"FLYBOYS!" I yelled just loud enough for Fang to hear me all the way up there. I saw him jump awake, and lose balance, falling off the branch. He slammed into the ground at my feet. "Well, hi there." I said, smiling, as he propped himself up weakly, rubbing his head with one of his hands.

"Talk about a rude awakening." He muttered. I just laughed and put out a hand to help him up. He ignored it and got up himself, just like the old, hard-headed Fang.

"So, where'd you bury the body?" I asked innocently. Fang looked confused.

"W-what?!" He asked.

I laughed. "How about, Where's Cain?" I asked.

"Oh." He said, cooling down. "I don't know…he might've gone out flying. Or maybe, if we're lucky, he left…" He muttered so I almost didn't hear him. I slapped him. "Calm down, calm down. You're _boyfriend_ wouldn't leave without thanking you first, at least." He said, looking away. I rolled my eyes and looked around. When I saw none of the flock, I grabbed Fang's shirt in a fist and pulled his lips down to mine. It was a short, sweet kiss, and we separated quickly, afraid that someone would see us.

_That was so cute._

_ANGEL! I told you to stay out of my head!_

I thought frantically. I just heard a faint giggle.

"C'mon, Fang. Let's go find Cain." I ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him along behind me. When we were in the clearing next to Angel, we both took off. We flew over to Iggy and Gazzy, but didn't see Cain. We flew over to the beach and couldn't find him there either…then again, we couldn't even find Nudge and Akila…oh, crap.

We landed and ran in opposite directions, searching for anyone. I found a cave…of course. As I ran in, a giant Malamute jumped on me. You got it. Akila.

"Max! Y-you're back!" Nudge yelled from the back of the cave. She slammed into me, too.

"Hey, Nudge. What're you doing in this cave?" I asked.

"Oh! Max! You'll never believe it! I found ANOTHER bird kid!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, Nudge. I believe it. I brought him here." I said calmly, getting up. "Is he here?" I asked. She nodded. "Hey, CAIN!" I screamed as angrily as I could. He walked calmly out of the shadows. "I see you two have met, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Cain was showing me how to start a fire!" Nudge exclaimed. I covered her mouth before she could start babbling like a brook. (AN: I love that simile. XD)

"Oh, great. The next forest fire is gonna be your fault." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Max, I'm really good at it!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't want Cain teaching you things like that, OKAY?" I didn't take my eyes off of Cain. He shrugged. "Why'd you sneak off, anyway? If anyone other than Nudge or Angel saw you, you'd be blown up by now!" I yelled.

"…Blown up?..." He asked.

"Just…Don't ask…" I said, rubbing my temples. "I have to go find Fang. He went looking for you, too."

"OOH! I'll beat you!" Nudge yelled. She ran out of the cave giggling hysterically, followed by Akila. I sighed and started after her.

I was stopped when Cain grabbed my wrist. I spun to face him. "Let me go." I said icily.

He shook his head. "Max…why don't you stay here with me? You don't have to babysit that Fang, dude. He's pretty much dead weight."

After a long pause, I glared at him. "I'm not gonna abandon ANYONE in my flock. Now LET ME GO!" I yelled.

He sighed and hung his head in defeat. I took off as soon as he dropped his hand. GOD! What was wrong with him? What was wrong with _ME. _I was just about to take him up on his offer to stay there with him…I barely had enough self control. But what was it about him that I couldn't resist? But I HAD to resist it. If I didn't, it was bound to tear Fang and I apart. I shook my head. "I'm not gonna let anything or any_one _tear Fang and I apart again..." I whispered to myself.

(AN: How was that? Pretty good, I think. REVIEW! I know you hate it, but it's the SINGLE thing that us authors want in return for our wonderful, awesome, faxy fanfics. Is that too much to ask? I think NOT! You know the drill. 2 reviews and I'll start the next chappy. But more would be MUCH appreciated. How about, for every 2 extra reviews I get for this chapter, I'll make Max and Fang kiss in the next chapter. Which means, for example, 10 reviews 5 kisses! C'mon fax luvers. UNITE!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(AN: Here's chapter 13! I got…let's see…6 reviews! Which means, Max and Fang will kiss _**3 TIMES**_. Oh ya. That's right ladies and gents. 3 TIMES.XD This is pretty much just Chapter 12 in Fang's POV, 'cuz I feel like it, but I'm adding on to the beginning and end.)

**Fang POV**

I flew sluggishly. I knew Max was no longer strong enough to fly for this long. She's used so much of her strength at the school. But she'd never let us know it. She was so good at hiding it, I doubt even she knew she was tired.

earlier that morning…wait…earlier in the middle of the night. XD

I woke myself up a few hours into the night. She'd be too stubborn to let me carry her if she were awake.

I got up and, after detaching her arms from my neck, scooped her up. I walked over to Cain and kicked him awake.

"Wha-" He started sleepily.

"C'mon. Let's go. And, be quiet. I don't want Max to wake up." I whispered as quietly as I could. Max was still tensed, like she usually was when she slept, so I knew that she'd wake up from even the slightest noise.

Cain just nodded, getting up and brushing off his jeans. I waited as he flew down to the nearby river and filled up a bucket of water. He poured it on our fire and it extinguished with a sizzle. I jumped slightly as Max's head lolled to the side to rest against my chest, but then I smiled crookedly.

By then, Cain was done. We took off soundlessly. After about 15 minutes, the nagging started. (AN: dun Dun DUN!)

end flashback

"Let me carry her."

"No."

"C'mon. I know you're tired."

"No."

"You can't carry her the whole time."

"No."

"So you agree with me?"

"NO!"

"Can you say anything except no?"

"Not for you."

"Just for a few minutes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why do you want to carry her so badly?" I tried not to yell, to wake up Max as I glared at Cain. A slight blush touched his cheeks, but he was determined.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Fine."

I turned away from him, almost smiling. He was just like a little kid who didn't get his way. He didn't even look at me for the rest of the flight. Lucky me.

We wandered for hours, with no sign of the flock. At least Max was still knocked out. We were alarmed by the sound of fireworks coming from somewhere below us.

"Found 'em." I mumbled to myself. It was about 10:30 at night. I couldn't really tell, considering none of us ever sprang for watches, but I've gotten pretty good at reading the position of the moon. We spiraled down closer to the trees and after scanning for a few minutes, I saw Angel down near a fire, holding Total. I dived down, landing swiftly on my feet, stumbling slightly. Cain landed almost soundlessly behind me.

"FANG!" Angel ran over and hugged my legs. Her head barely came up to my waist.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm fine."

"Where's everybody else?"

"Gazzy and Iggy went off to use up the extra 4th of July fireworks, Nudge and Akila went down to the beach, Total's over near the fire, and you're HERE! YAY!" She hugged me again.

"And they left you here alone?" I asked, raising and eyebrow.

"No. Total's here to look after me." She said, smiling, well, angelically

"I'm gonna kill 'em…" I mumbled to myself.

"Ooh! Who's he?" Angel asked, running up to Cain. She stopped right in front of him, looking up at him.

"That's Cain. We found him a few days ago." I said.

_Be careful with him. We don't know if we can trust him yet._

Angel nodded. She attacked Cain with a bunch of questions as I walked over to Total.

"Hey, Mutt."

"I could say the same about you, what with that bad haircut."

"Shut up, dog."

(AN: I know that made now sense. They're uneducated bird kids, wat do u expect?)

I carefully placed Max next to the fire. I glanced over and saw Cain preoccupied with Angel. I quickly knelt down and kissed Max gently on the forehead. (AN: 1) "Goodnight, my Max." I whispered.

I got up and walked over to the tree on the other side of the clearing. I climbed up to the bottom branch, which was about 15 feet high. It was a great spot to keep watch of the flock for when they came back. At one point, though, I must've fallen asleep, because I was awakened by someone yelling, "FLYBOYS!"

I jumped up and immediately lost balance, falling off of my branch. I slammed into the ground. I struggled up into a sitting position, rubbing my head.

"Well, hi there." She said smiling. I was extremely happy to see her awake, but I wouldn't let her know that.

"Talk about a rude awakening." I mumbled. She offered to help me up, but I ignored it, getting up myself.

"So, where'd you bury the body?" She asked as if she hadn't noticed.

"W-what?!" I exclaimed. I didn't think anyone would know…I'll have to flee the country…live under a new name…Just kidding.

"How about, where's Cain?" She asked.

"Oh. I don't know…he might've gone out flying. Or maybe, if we're lucky, he left…" I muttered. She slapped me halfheartedly. "Calm down, calm down. You're _boyfriend_ wouldn't leave without thanking you first, at least." I mumbled, rubbing my cheek and looking away. Suddenly, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It was short. Much shorter than I'd wanted, but good enough for me. (2? Nah, I'll just give you guys that one free. ;D)

"C'mon, Fang. Let's go find Cain." She ordered. I followed obediently. We flew everywhere. We saw Iggy and Gazzy, but didn't stop to say hi. We had no time. We flew over to the beach and didn't see anybody...even Nudge and Akila. We decided to split up.

I knew Nudge was in her direction, so I pretty much just wandered while I waited for them to come runnin' together. I walked down the beach a little and found a log. I sat on it and started skipping rocks across the surface of the water. I sighed. I can't believe I still doubt her…but …she seems really interested in Cain lately…then I heard giggling.

I turned and saw Nudge sprinting towards me. "Hey, ki-" She cut me off by ramming into me.

"FANG!" She hugged me with all of her strength. I saw Max running to me, too. She stopped in front of me, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Where's Cain?" I asked. She huffed.

"He's still back in the cave. He'll come when he feels like it." She mumbled.

"Hey, Nudge, go get Akila before she's carried away by the waves." I said, seeing her running around in the waves. She nodded and ran off. "Max-" I started. She turned away from me.

I took advantage of it and wrapped my arms around her waist, placing my chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I whispered in her ear. She just shook her head. I glanced over at Nudge again to make sure she wasn't looking and looked in the direction Cain was to make sure he wasn't coming.

When I found nothing, I placed my head back on her shoulder and started kissing from where her shoulder met her neck up to the hollow at the base of her ear. (AN: 2) She shivered. I made the circuit three times before she pulled away.

She turned to glare at me. "Just leave me alone, Fang." She said, icily. I dropped my arms, shocked. She ran off in the opposite direction of Cain. I knew I shouldn't stop her. She'd cool down faster when she got it out of her system. Hopefully she'd come back before morning. I can't be nice to Cain by myself…

Nudge came back, holding Akila by the collar. It was kinda funny that she had one, considering, if she got lost, nobody would be able to return her to us, since we didn't have a permanent address, but, hey, the kids thought she needed one.

"Where's Max?" She asked. I shrugged.

"She went back to the clearing. C'mon we should go too." I said, grabbing Nudge's arm.

"But what about Cain?" She asked.

"Oh, ya. Let's go get him." I said. We ran down to the cave and found Cain leaning against the entrance, smiling.

"Why're you just waiting here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I figured she'd come back to me." I rolled my eyes. He really was full of himself.

"Let's go." I ordered. We took off and I dropped them off with Angel. "Stay RIGHT HERE." I ordered. Nudge nodded. I took off again. I'd find Max eventually. I had to.

I flew for only minutes before I just knew where to go. I swooped down and landed next to Max, sitting on the same log I'd been sitting on a few minutes ago. "I knew you'd be here." I said, sitting down next to her. She said nothing, but I gathered her in my arms and rubbed her shoulders.

She gave in and cried into my shirt. I was a little amazed. She never cried this easily. Something must really be bothering her. When she no longer had any tears to cry, I asked again. "What's wrong." I was surprised to hear her answer this time.

"I-I…I can't BELIEVE myself, Fang! I can't believe I'm torn between you two! I love _you_! I _know_ I love you! But I…I...I just can't resist him, Fang! I don't know why!" She sobbed into my shirt again, somehow finding more tears to shed. I just held her tightly, trying to act strong for her. But inside, I was dying. I knew it…I knew it…she loves him…

I brought her head up with one of my hands, but she didn't look me in the eyes. She probably thought I'd be mad. But I'd never be mad at her... I brushed a strand of her tangled hair behind her ear. She looked up at me, finally, like she was searching for an answer in my eyes. I wiped a tear away from her cheek with my thumb and I leaned in until my lips touched hers.

It felt so good to finally let out my emotion. All those years of acting like I cared of nothing but myself…when I really cared of Max more than anything. It wasn't something that I could express in words.

I kissed her passionately, but sweetly, not passing her limits. She was willing enough…maybe more than willing. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she brought one of her hands up to tangle in my hair. I kept one hand locked around her waist, the other rubbing between her wings, trying to keep her from falling apart completely.

I tilted my head slightly, making it easier for us to kiss. It felt like we were made for eachother. I don't remember how long we went on that way. It seemed to last forever. But we eventually parted when a few drops landed on our heads.(AN: 3.)I sighed.

"Let's go back to the others." I said. Was that really my voice? It seemed so quiet, yet it still broke the silence menacingly. She merely nodded in agreement.

We got up, but couldn't fly. It wasn't safe in the rain. "We'll have to walk." I muttered, putting a hand out to let a few drops land on my palm.

"It'll take hours to walk back…" Max complained.

"Well, we have no other choice. Unless we want camp out here…" She looked up at me pleadingly. "No." I said simply. Then she…no…anything but that!…bambi eyes…

I let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, I guess we're sleeping on a beach tonight…" I huffed, looking away from her.

"We can use the cave where I found Nudge. Let's hurry, it's starting to rain harder." She said. I nodded. As we ran to the cave, the rain started coming down even harder. We were both drenched, and if Max's white shirt hadn't been covered in dirt, I would've been happy about it. We heard thunder and exchanged glances. Great.

The waves became fierce in the 3 minutes we were running. We narrowly avoided about 3 tidal waves. We sprinted into the cave. Max slumped against a wall, wringing the water out of her hair as I shook it out of mine.

"Fang!" She yelled as I got water all over her. I almost smiled. I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it into a more organized mess. I sat down next to her and pulled off my drenched shirt. Her eyes widened.

"F-Fang! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, not taking her eyes away from me.

"I'm taking off my shirt. I don't like getting sick, do you?" I asked, looking at her.

"N-no, it's just…not IN FRONT OF ME!" She yelled. Normally I would've put my shirt back on, but watching her was just downright hilarious.

"You know, you should take off your clothes too, unless you want pneumonia." I said. I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. But I had to go there. I was about to crack up from her expression, and that's really saying something.

"FANG!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Calm down, calm down. I came prepared." I rummaged through the backpack that I always carried around, and pulled out some of my clothes. They were still a bit damp, but better than being soaked. I threw them to Max.

"What about you?" She asked, looking down at the clothes.

"Only my shirt got soaked. I'll be fine like this." I said. She hesitantly looked over at me and blushed scarlet.

I turned my back as she changed.

--A few minutes later—

**Max POV**

Don't look…don't look…ignore it…go to sleep…Ugh. I couldn't take it! Fang had found a blanket in his backpack. Only one. He had his ropey arms wrapped around me, his perfect, buff chest pressed to my back. I couldn't sleep like this. I didn't want to move, either, to wake him up. I wiggled a little bit away from him experimentally, but he just pulled my back subconsciously, holding me even tighter. But he didn't wake up. I turned over to face him and met his, extremely amused, coal-black eyes.

"You were awake?!" I whispered harshly. He smiled a wide grin that made my heart stop and my face flushed. "And you- UGH!" I whispered.

"Calm down. I was having fun watching you toss and turn while trying not to 'wake' me." He laughed. "By the way, you don't have to be embarrassed. Don't you see guys on the beach with their shirts off all the time?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but I've never seen YOU with your shirt off…" I looked away. He took my chin in his hands and turned my face to look at him. He smiled again. Wow, that's a new record for him.

"I LOVE you. You don't have to be ashamed of loving ME. Get a good look at me. There's nothing different from any other guy. The only difference is, it's all yours." He hugged me tight with that.

"Fang…that was really cheesy," I sighed. He shrugged. "…But sweet." I finished, kissing just above his collarbone.

"Now, go to sleep. You'll be able to sleep now, right?" He asked. I nodded and cuddled into his chest, no longer embarrassed. I fell asleep quickly after that, dreaming of Fang.

(AN: Okay, the mood in this chappy changes really fast, but that's because I wrote different parts of this at different times, and I was in different moods, so there. I think it's okay. SO wat do u think? Lemme know in the reviews. U know the rules, 2 reviews and I'll start writing the next chappy. But more would be appreciated. Show me how much u luv me. XD. The more loved I feel, the more likely I am to write longer chapters… hint hint nudge nudge)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

(AN: Sorry it's been so long. I'm a twilight addict, so I've been obsessing over saving up money for the book that's comin' out soon. So, I waz thinkin' I'd make a songfic chappy. What d'you think? I won't post anymore until I get answers. Even if I get 2 reviews.)

**Max POV**

I woke up before I could even see the sun on the horizon. Fang still had his arms wrapped around me, and mine were still against his chest. Last night…wow. I can't believe I broke down like that. This was too much…

I got up as slowly and quietly as I could. I couldn't wake him up. I couldn't explain myself. It was still cold and I shivered, but I wasn't willing to go back under the blanket with Fang. Oh god, that sounds so…_weird_.

I came out of the cave and did a 360, looking for anything that could pose as a threat. Maybe facing death would make me feel better…No dice. I turned back to the beach. You could barely see the sun coming over the water.

I walked over to the beach and splashed some water onto my face. It didn't work. I still felt horrible. I'm _Maximum Ride_! How could I cry?! And in front of Fang! My head fell into my hands. I've been so unlike myself lately…

I just waited for a while and listened to the waves. At one point I sat down and leaned back on my hands, looking up at the sunset.

I have to be strong for the flock…but I don't even know where to go from here…

_Start at the beginning, Max. You know what to do._

Oh, and now my oh-so-helpful little voice tells me that I already know the answer to all of my problems. Always SO helpful…I heard a noise behind me.

"Back away, or you'll never live past sunrise." I said firmly. No reply. I heard more sounds behind me, like someone digging in the sand. I turned and saw a seagull, not 4 feet away. I was too out of it. I should know it wasn't a threat…

I looked back towards the sunrise. The sun was halfway above the water. I need some time alone…I need time to think privately. Just as I was about to stand, I felt a pair of arms embrace me.

**Fang POV**

I woke up when Max moved slowly away from me. But I knew better than to follow her.

1. She was NOT a morning person, and

2. She probably wanted to be alone for a while. She didn't get to be alone too much anymore.

I waited for a while, but I couldn't take it. She was out there, trying to take everything onto herself. Probably rebuilding that border between us, too. I sat up and looked around, finding my, now dry, shirt near the entrance of the cave. I walked over and pulled it on. I spotted Max sitting on the beach.

She suddenly turned to glare at a seagull behind her. She muttered something inaudible. I held back a laugh. For a second, I thought she spotted me, but she didn't. When she turned back, I approached silently. She had her head in her hands. She was muttering to herself, probably to her voice.

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled tightly against me. She didn't give in right away. She was trying to be so strong for the flock…it was unbearable. I held her tightly from behind, and she didn't turn, she didn't say a word, she didn't move. This was horrible. Doesn't she trust me anymore? This is just like before she told me how she felt. I've been Mr. Unemotional for too long, and now she refuses to open up to me, now that I've opened up to her. I turned her roughly and pressed my lips to hers furiously. When I pulled back, there was a blank look on her face. I sighed and looked away, dropping my hands.

Maybe she didn't love me after all…maybe it was just the stress of everything getting to her…I got up and turned, spreading my wings. I looked over my shoulder to say, "I'm going to the flock. Come whenever you're ready." And I took off.

**Max POV**

I held back my tears and resisted the urge to turn and hug him back. I need to get myself together. I need to be strong for the flock. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to kiss him.

I turned to unresponsive stone. It was REALLY hard, believe me. I mean, have you ever kissed Fang? Well, I hope not, but still. He's an amazing kisser. If I weren't trying with all of my might, he could've made me do anything with that kiss.

I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, trying to keep them there. I knew that if I gave in now, I'd be vulnerable, and I could never again be the strong leader I was before.

He finally pulled away. The look in his eyes was heartbreaking, but I had to stay strong. I tried to just show no emotion at all as he looked into my eyes. Finally, he stood, turning his back to me and spreading his wings. He looked back to say, "I'm going to the flock. Come whenever you're ready."

I nodded, mostly to myself. After the last word, he took off.

I got up slowly and brushed myself off as soon as I couldn't see him anymore. I had to face the toughest decision of my life. Fang or the flock.

Considering, Fang is part of the flock, the answer seems obvious, right?

Not really.

It wasn't that simple. Fang and I could _actually_ become a couple. But what would the flock think? And us being a couple would make me seem vulnerable, and the flock needs someone to be strong for them.

And that someone had to be me.

**Fang POV**

When I landed at our camp, everyone was still asleep…except Cain.

"So, where've you been?" He asked slyly.

"That's none of your business." I snapped.

"Couldn't find her, eh?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Go back to sleep, Cain." I mumbled sitting down beside the fire.

"Actually, I think I'll go flying. Be back soon."

I nodded in response, without even looking at him. It'd be a dream-come-true to be away from him for a while.

I looked up at the sky. You could now see the whole sun, just above the trees. I watched Cain take off in my peripheral vision, and let out a sigh of relief when he was gone.

**Cain POV? oO**

I laughed to myself. They still had no idea. This was easier than I had thought.

(AN: Okay, srry this chappy was so short, but I'm already working on the next chapter, so have no fear. It'll be up shortly after this one. Oh, and who's seen that video on youtube, "Old Greg"? I luv it. So, review Motha lickas ! XD)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

(AN: Srry, I've been gone. Y'know, school and everything. Ugh. But I'm back with a new and exciting chappy. Okay, I don't really have anything else to say, since I have no news… But I think you ppl will like this chapter. The truth about Cain is finally revealed! Mwahahahahaha…)

**Max POV**

After Fang left, it wasn't long until I heard a pair of wings behind me again.

"Why're you back?" I asked. I was surprised to hear the voice responding didn't belong to Fang.

"I couldn't stay away."

I turned swiftly to look directly at Cain. I sighed in frustration as I got up and headed towards the trees.

"Where're you going?" he asked. I glared back at him.

"Away from you." I shot back simply.

"Aw, don't be like that." He said, running up beside me. I kept walking, keeping my eyes on the trees in front of me. As I entered the woods, he grabbed my wrist.

"C'mon, wait." He spun me around and I looked at him. As my gaze met his, my feet locked in place. My eyes went wide with shock. Why am I stopping? I wanna get away from this creep! I wanna get away from everything! So why am I listening to him?

"That's better." He cooed. I glared at him, trying not to look him in the eyes, but I was forced to when he lifted my chin up.

He slowly lowered his head until his lips were barely touching mine. I felt him grin wickedly before pressing his lips to mine, and I tried to back away, but my back hit a tree trunk.

_Stop it Max! Stop it! You DON'T love him! Push him away! Do it now!_

No, folks, not my voice. I'm just crazy enough to talk to myself. Well, not exactly. Those was my thoughts, but still.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't push him away. My gaze was still locked with his. I hoped he could see the disgust in my eyes.

He pulled away smiling.

"I have some questions for you." I growled, turning my head and wiping my mouth on my sleeve.

"I'll answer three." He said, holding up three fingers.

"What are you?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Ah ah ah, my dear. The correct question is, '_who _am I?'" He said.

"Fine, _Who _are you?"

"Well, I'm not Cain, that's for sure."

"Answer my question." I snapped.

He sighed. "Well, I guess I am kind of bored of hiding it from you. I'm from The School. But I'm not really me right now. You see, this body is Cain's, not mine."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to use up one of your questions on that? Perhaps I'll just tell you anyway. I never get tired of showing off. You see, we at The School created a new device that helps us control someone's body. Cain showed some promise, so we decided to test it on him. And guess what? It worked."

"Who are you really?"

"Well, now that you've nearly killed the director, I'm the new person in charge. I came up with the idea of the "Scorpios" as you call them. You can call me "master". That's what I'll be to you from now on." He said with a smile.

Immediately after he finished I tried to punch him in the face. He dodged and I missed by inches.

"Now, now. Do that and you won't get any more answers. You wouldn't want to hurt Cain, either. Now, would you?"

I ground my teeth together, but restrained myself. I needed answers, and, though I didn't really know the real Cain, he hadn't given me a reason to harm him…yet

"Why can't I resist you?" I muttered.

"Well, that's where Cain's ability comes in. I told you he showed some promised, and this is what I mean. His ability is to control people. Not that different from your Angel's power. But he doesn't control the mind. He just kind of messes with it, and in order to do this to someone, you have to look him in the eye. I figure you knew this by now?"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. I was staring at the ground, trying hard to avoid his gaze.

"Why? Well, it's just fun to mess with you, my dear. But that's 4 questions, isn't it?" He said smiling. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and I cringed away from it like it burned me.

"No, I mean, why did you take over Cain's body? Why are you here?"

"Oh, well, that's simple. For the same reason we always are."

"Which is?"

"To destroy you. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun along the way." With that, he leaned in and captured my lips with his. It wasn't like the other one. It was worse. He was fierce this time. I gasped when I felt his tongue outline my lips.

He took advantage of it and his tongue dove into my mouth, brushing against mine. At this point, I was frantic. I tried to push him away, but he was somehow stronger than me, and I was backed up against a tree, so I couldn't fly away. But I kept trying.

A chill was sent through my body as his hand slipped under my shirt, making its way up so slowly, it was painful.

Again, I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed my wrists and held my hands above my head. He held my legs in place with his own. I was about to give up.

Yup, that's right ladies and gentlemen, Maximum Ride was about to give up. I couldn't do anything. I knew that much.

His hands were halfway up my torso, when I suddenly felt him tear away from me. I immediately retreated a few feet away from him. I was in shock, and when I recovered, I saw Fang sitting on top of him, punching him repeatedly. I wiped my mouth again, and went to stop him. It was still Cain's body, after all.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, and pulled him off. He glared at me furiously.

"What are you doing?! He was MAKING OUT with you! Did you LIKE it?!" I growled.

"Of course not! But that's not Cain. I mean, it is, but only the body. Ugh, you know what, go ahead and knock him out, just don't kill him." I let go of Fang and leaned against a tree as he returned to beating up "master".

I leaned against a tree trunk as I struggled to calm my heartbeat. After a few minutes, Fang stood up and stood next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Done." He said simply.

"Wow, you're a lot calmer now."

"Well, to me, that was very calming. I've wanted to do that since I met him."

I finally looked at Cain. It was a gruesome sight. He lay unconscious, both eyes black, bloody nose, cut lip, and his head was cocked to the side in an unnatural pose.

"If you broke his neck, I'm gonna be all over you." I mumbled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked. I punched his shoulder half-heartedly, but he still rubbed it as if it hurt.

"C'mon, let's go back." I said as I picked up Cain's body.

"Why don't you let me carry him?" Fang asked.

"Because I'm afraid you'll drop him on purpose." I mumbled.

Fang gave me a sly half-smile. Almost saying, "What makes you think I'd do that?"

**Fang POV**

Fury was still running through my veins as Max and I flew home. She's probably furious, too, I'd bet. I mean, my Max doesn't give in that easily. That censored musta been pretty tough…

I glared at his still-unconscious body. Well, wat do we do now? It can't be easy to get this Cain guy back, and we don't want "master" to be the one coming back to consciousness. Though, I guess, right now, he's at the nice little school, sipping on tea and thinking up more evil plans. Not unconscious.

(AN: Wow, tea AND evil plans. How malicious. XP)

My gaze moved up to Max and, as my eyes settled on her face, I felt my own face soften. I've known Max for pretty much all of my life, but she's finally mine. Finally MY Max. And that censored (AN: Jesus Christ, Fang! Watch ur fuckin' language!) just went and made out with her. I made a low growl and Max looked up at me. Her look waz questioning my sanity.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking away.

"Thank you, Fang."

I looked up at her in surprise. She smiled back at me. I turned away and muttered, "No problem…"

The rest of the flight home waz quiet. It only took a few minutes, but those few minutes of silence made me go temporarily insane. She waz practically just raped, and she doesn't feel like talking about it? Jeez, Max, can you be any more dense?

We landed at the flock's camp around noon. I spotted Iggy near the fire, probably cooking up something that looked edible for once.

"Hey Ig." Max said as she landed. He turned in her direction as if to look at her. But we all know he wasn't. I mean, if you didn't get the memo, HE'S BLIND!

"Oh, hi guys." He replied, turning back to whatever he was cooking.

"So what's on the menu?" I asked, sitting next to him on the flat rock.

"How does opossum sound?" He asked.

"EW! Gross, Iggy!" Angel complained from a tree to my left.

"Oh, hi there, kiddo." I said.

"Don't call me kiddo." She demanded as she jumped out of the tree to land in front of me. She smiled and hugged me anyway.

"But seriously Iggy, that's disgusting." She said with a disgusted face, like she just got too close to Gazzy.

"I'm just kidding, Angel. Nudge and Gazzy just went to pick something up at that outdoor mall a few miles away. As he spoke, I spotted a dot in the sky. It grew larger and, before long, Nudge landed in front of us.

"Hey where's-?"

"THEY GOT HIM! THEY GOT GAZZY!" She cried frantically.

(AN: Well, there you go. Chappy 15. I think I did a pretty dang good job, if I may say so myself. But my opinion doesn't matter, now, does it? It's up to you guys to make me feel like writing more. If you liked this chappy, and you want more, PLEASE comment. I'm thinking of raising the bar to 5 comments or I won't post another chapter, 'cuz u ppl won't comment. And if you comment, don't just put "Cool" or "Pretty Good". Gimme more feedback than THAT! Tell me any grammar mistakes, a quote of something you liked from the text, maybe your opinion on a character. Just no 1-worded comments, ya know? Tkx 4 stayin' with me and this story, and I hope to see more comments coming…;D)


	16. AN

Well my dear fax lovers, i'm sorry to tell you that i'm not going to be writing any more of this story. I'm working on another original story that will eventually get published, so i'll have no more creative energy to write here. I may consider coming back to write more IF i can get enough reviews, but that's pretty unlikely. Bye for now. Maybe forever.

Toodles,

Cloud


End file.
